These Dreams
by WhatIfHairDryersWereGuns
Summary: WOOT! I'm back on here, too! Hermione and Ron have been having odd dreams about each other, at the same time. Will the two realize that they have fallen, or will it be too late? Read to find out.
1. What A Lovely Morning

Chapter 1: Sleepless Nights

The Headgirl's Dorm was completely silent until a loud scream was heard. Hermione woke in a cold sweat. _Oh, great another dream. Why can't I sleep through one whole night? I just went go to sleep, perfect! What a weird dream though. _For a month Hermione had been having these odd dreams, and the thing is, the dreams are about Ron.

Down the hall in the Headboy's Dorm, there was a red head just waking up from a dream himself. _I have got to start not eating before I go to sleep at night these dreams are really creeping me out. There is no way in heaven that Hermione would ever like me that way. _

The next morning Hermione walked t o Ron's room t o see if he was awake or not. No surprise t o Hermione, Ron was still sleeping, muttering words that even Fred and George's extendable ears could hear.

"Ronald! Wake up! You've got t o get ready or we'll miss our first Headboy and girl meeting!" Hermione yelled.

"I don't wanna get up! Just give me five more minutes!"

"Ronald Weasley! You are not going t o make us late, now get up!"

"I'm up! I'm up! You don't have t o lay an egg!"

"I'm not. Now get up!"

"Mione I'd hate t o sound a little rude but I can't get dressed with you in the room."

"Oh, sorry. I'll be in the Common Room then, but hurry."

&&&&&&&&&

"Ah, our Headboy and Girl have arrived. We can now start the meeting." Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Sorry, Professor Dumbledore, Ronald took to long to wake up, sir." Hermione spoke.

"What is important is that you are here,now. So, let us begin. The staff and I have voted on throwing a Ball for the 7th year students. And as for you two being the Heads, it would be your honor in helping with decorations and ideas to make this Ball happen. We're calling it Hummblecoming or something like that, it's what the muggles call it for a certain dance."

"Don't you mean, Homecoming, sir? It includes a football game and then the dance."

"Football, Ms. Granger?"

"Well, sir, it's really a muggle sport. But Quidditch should work, too."

"Ah,but of course, Ms. Granger. I believe it would be acceptable to do the whole ensemble. A Quidditch match should be rather enjoable followed by a dance."

"Professor, couldn't we also have a king and queen sort of thing? It's also what muggles do."

"ah, Mr. Weasley that should be lovely. Well, then we have that settled. Let us begin collecting the decorations and putting them up tomorrow. I believe I've kept you from your studies far too long."

"Good bye, Professor, we'll be sure to help tomorrow."

&&&&&&&

Yeah this is pretty weird so far. But I hope you enjoyed.


	2. The Unexpected Wake up Call

"**Ginny, I've been having odd dreams about….oh! Nevermind it's silly." Hermione said t o Ginny later that night. **

"**Hermione, come off it! I know you've been dreaming about my brother."**

"**I am not, Gin!"**

"**Oh really?" Ginny laughed with an evil grin on her face.**

"**Ok, fine, I am. But please don't tell him. They're just some silly dreams."**

"**Mione, he's been dreaming about you too. Harry told me all about it."**

"**Harry knows!"**

"**Well, not about you, just Ron."**

"**Oh. Well, we can talk about this tomorrow night, it's pretty late and I need t o get up early t o wake up your brother."**

"**Good luck with that. Night."**

"**Night."**

"_Ron do you think we should be doing this? We shouldn't even be in here!" Hermione whispered._

"_Shh…Hermione! We might be heard."_

"_Ronald, we should leave"_

_Right then he spun her around and kissed her. Hermione thought she had died and gone t o heaven the suddenly…._

"_**Beep. Beep. Beep."**_

"_**What in the world?" Hermione asked herself as she shut off her alarm clock. "What is it with these dreams?" She thought outloud.**_

_**After she finished showering, getting into her robes and all that, she walked to Ron's room ready t o give him a loud wake up call.**_

_**She opened the door t o see Ron wide awake, lying in his bed. When Hermione finally noticed something inparticular she did what every other girl would do, she screamed at him.**_

"_**Ronald Weasley! Don't you sleep with blankets at all!"**_

"_**Ahh! Hermione I didn't see you there!" He then noticed the whole situation. "Ahh! Hermione don't you knock?"**_

"_**Usually I do. You were supposed t o be asleep!" **_

"_**Well! You should've knocked!" Ron screamed as he pulled the covers over him.**_

"_**Oh nevermind! Get some clothes on, please!"**_

"_**Fine! I will!"**_

_**Minutes went by and Ron finally said, you leave?"**_

"_**Oh fine,Ronald, but it doesn't make any difference, now."**_

…_**.T.o be continued….. **_


	3. Nightmares

Chapter 3….

"You walked in on my brother?" Ginny screamed as she laughed hysterically.

"Yes. Please don't laugh, Gin. He was supposed t o be asleep." Hermione said embarrassed.

"He was….was… haha! He was naked? You poor…haha! This is one hilarious story. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but your brother was redder than a tomato."

"Haha! Oh, sorry Mione. My free period is over. See you later." Ginny said as she walked t o the dungeons.

"Bye!" Hermione called. "Oh no." she gasped. "I have Transfiguration…..with Ron."

&&&&&&&

The whole day was a blur t o Hermione. She even forgot about the whole deal that morning. Until…..

"Hey, Hermione! Ron told me about this morning. Tragic." Harry spoke as he met up with Hermione.

"Harry, I almost forgot about that until you brought it up. It was so embarrassing!"

"For him,too. I mean he likes you as, well, more than a friend-"

"Harry, you and I know that's just crazy talk-"

"And it was embarrassing for his future wife and mother of his children t o see his manhood before even becoming his girlfriend."

"What did you just say, Harry?"

"Huh? Oh, it was embarrassing t o see his manhood before marriage."

"No, not that! You said I was going t o be his wife and mother of his children. How do you know that?"

"Just your simple guess."

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"I mean that everyone knows that you and Ron have been in love since 1st year! He loves you! That's why he was always jealous of you and Krum! That's why you were jealous of him adnd Lavender, last year! Hermione you are in love with Ronald Weasley! And he is in love with you!"

"Harry that's……" she suddenly saw Ron walking around the corner. "I've got t o go." She muttered as she scurried away.

&&&&&&&

She was looking radiant. Her long curls were let down, she shimmered in the moons light. As she walked toward him, he could feel the heat radiating off of her.

Suddenly she grabbed him and kissed him. Leading him t o her bed as they snogged, not leaving each others' lips for a second. She took off his shirt, he took off hers. As she was unzipping his pants…..

"Ahh!" Ron screamed as he fell off his bed. "I hope no one heard that." He muttered t o himself. As he was getting ready t o fall asleep again, he felt a quick draft from behind him.

"Ron?" a voice asked. It was Hermione.

"Hermione?" Ron answered.

"Can I stay with you? I had a random dream about what would happen if Voldemort came t o the school." Hermione cried as tears fell down her cheeks.

"What happened in the dream?" Ron asked as he uncovered himself for Hermione t o climb into bed with him.

"I lost Harry, and everyone. But what scared me most was loosing….."

"Yeah?" Ron urged.

"Was loosing….you."

"You're afraid t o loose me? Why, I'm not a super hero."

"Yes, Ron I was and am afraid of loosing you and everyone else. And you're my super hero. It was horrible,Ron! Voldemort had totured you while I was forced t o watch then he killed you! I woke up screaming, and when I heard you're scream I knew you were awake, so I snuck in here and…." Hermione was cut off by tears falling down her cheeks. She was now crying hysterically. Seeing this made Ron want t o hold her in his arms forever.

"Mione, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry. Come here let me hold you. You'll feel better."

"Ok. You sure?" Hermione spoke inbetween sobs.

"Of course, Hermione, I'm your best friend, I should know how t o calm you down, right?"

"Yeah." Hermione said as she smiled.

"That's what I like t o see."

"What?"

"Your smile." Ron said as he finally fell asleep.

Hermione smiled some more as she drifted t o her own dream world.


	4. Lovely Talks

Thx 4 reviewing. And if you wondered why to has spaces its becuz the microsoft word puts the word 'go' in front of it automatically, I can't do anything about it. Here's chappie 4. 

Hermione woke t o a sweet smelling breeze of strawberries and vanilla.

Realizing where she was, she got up slowly.

"Oh, morning, Mione."

"Morin', Ron." She said absentmindedly as the memories from the night before came t o a halt in her mind.

"What did _you_ scream about, last night before I came in?"

"Oh, it was nothing, just a…a…. nightmare."

Hermione opened her mouth as is she were going t o protest but shut it again. Finally saying, "Ok, Ron. So….wait a second what time is it!" Hermione half screamed.

"It's almost noon."

"Almost noon! Do you realize how much trouble we'll be in for getting t o classes late! Not t o mention missing first half of school!"

"Hermione…..HERMIONE!"

"What!" Hermione answered confused.

"It's a snow day. This past term has gone by quickly, don't you think?"

"Uh, wait a second it's the middle of November.How fast can a term go by in a year?"

"Maybe it's because it's our last year here and everything seems t o be going by faster than usual." Ron concluded.

"Yeah…. Oh no!"

"What?"

"We have a Head meeting tonight!"

"Oh lovely! The price of being a Head." Ron said half sarcastically.

"I'm going t o my dorm. I'll be back later, I'll probably go visit Ginny before I come back."

"Uh, ok."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Harry! You and I both know I love her! It's just I don't know when I should ask her."

"T.o be your girlfriend." Harry interupted.

"Exactly,Harry."

&&&&&&&&

"Oh, come off it,Ginny. Ron wanting t.o ask me something and give me something? Have you gone mental?"

"No, Hermione, listen."

"But what if she doesn't want t.o be my girlfriend, Harry? Then she'll never talk t.o me again."

"_Ron! Hermione loves you just as much as you love her. She accept, trust me."_

"_You sure, Harry? I'm not her hero, I've done nothing but hurt her."_

"_Ron, you've been there for her tones of times. And now its time for the moment of truth, you've waited long enough, go on and ask her, tonight. Then give her the necklace."_

"I didn't notice that you could hear every word throught the walls. Ron could've been eves-dropping earlier."

"Nope. Listen, Mione, I promised Harry I'd meet him in the library. I should beat him there."

"Ok, see you later, Ginny!"

&&&&&&&&&&

T.o be continued…….again……


	5. More Nightmares

**Chapter Five!**

"Uh, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Uh…erm….I…uh…was…was wondering if you wanted t.o go to Hogsmeade with me, uh…only me. If you don't mind!"

Hermione shot up from her book. "Could you repeat that?"

"I was wondering if you wanted t.o go to Hogsmeade with just me,alone. You know…." Ron trailed off.

"Sure, I'd love t.o."

"Uh..ok! Then I'll meet you at my dorm tomorrow at 5 o'clock."

"Ok."

And with that, Ron was off. He ran from one corrider t.o the next. Staircase t.o staircase until he finally got t.o his dorm.

"_This place is a mess! I hope Mione didn't notice this last night." _Ron thought, then suddenly he heard voices,from the wall.

"_Ginny, I told you t.o meet me here because I have t.o tell you something important."_

"_Just tell me, already! The suspense is killing me."_

"_Your brother asked me t.o go to Hogsmeade with only him! Just me and him,alone. No you, no Harry, no one but us!" Hermione yelled excitedly._

"_That's wonderful! I told you that he would eventually come around."_

"_And I'm thankful that you did! I have got t.o pick out the perfect outfit for tomorrow."_

"_Well, I'd help you but I have t.o catch a good snog before curfew. I'll talk t.o you tomorrow."_

"_Ok, night,Gin."_

"Ahh!" Ron yelled as he fell from his desk that he was standing on t.o hear the conversation.

Hermione ran through his door t.o see him lying on his back.

"Oh my gosh! Ron are you ok!"

"I'm fine, Hermione. Don't worry."

"Good."

There was a long pause. Finally Hermione broke the silence by saying, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." And left.

&&&&&&

"Ron! What are you doing here!" Hermione screamed as she shuffled for something t.o cover herself up.

"_I'm here for you."_

"_Well, you really shouldn't-" He kissed her. As the kiss became more passionate and hungry he took off his shirt and pants til only that one piece of clothing kept them apart. Then suddenly good old Voldie jumped from behind a stabbed Ron in the back._

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed. She ran t.o Ron's dorm t.o find him awake as well.

"Ron?"

No answer.

"RON?"

"I'm awake what is it, Mione."

"Another nightmare."

"It's fine, Mione. I promise."

"Mione?"

"Uh, you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all." She answered as she finally got comfortable in his bed.

Silence filled the room as it got darker.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Can I stay here for a while?"

"Of course, Mione. What did you think I would do, throw you out and let you have more nightmares?"

"No, of course not."

Moments passed again.

"Mione?"

"Yes?"

"You want t.o go to the lake?"

"Sure."


	6. Katherine's Ice Cream Parlor

**Chapter 6!**

The two continued t.o walk the grounds until morning, barely speaking they walked back t.o Ron's dorm.

Finally reaching Ron's bed, Hermione jumped on it and slept. She slept all day until Ron woke her at 4:30.

"Mione, you have t.o wake up. We're going t.o Hogsmeade in half and hour."

"I'm up! I'm awake!" Hermione yelled. "Oh, reflex. Sorry. I'm going t.o my dorm t.o change. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Ok. I'll be waiting."

Hermione walked t.o her dorm and ran t.o her trunk she took out a blue and black plaid skirt that went t.o her knees, a white shirt with the blue vest t.o match, and black boots that went t.o under her knee.

"Ok, Ron. I'm back." Hermione said.

He then turned around, a pink blush across his face.

"Uh.. let's go."

They walked t.o the newest edition t.o Hogmeade, Katherine's Ice Cream Parlor.

"You want t.o go in?" Ron asked.

"Sure."

"Hello and welcome t.o Katherine's Ice Cream Parlor what would you two lovebirds like?" a women asked.

"I'd like a chocolate fudge brownie ice cream cone and he would like…."

"Strawberry-vanilla. Please." Ron finished.

"That will be 2 sickles."

Ron paid the women and they walked t.o the nearest coffee shop.

They both got french vanilla frappicinos and finished their ice creams.

"So, Hermione. I was wondering if you would like t.o be my girlfriend."

A shocked and happy look crossed Hermione's face.

"Would you?" He asked hopefully.

"I'd love t.o, Ronald."

A smile crept onto his face. "Oh before I forget!" He pulled out a black box and opened it.

"Ron!" Hermione scream excitedly.

It was a gold heart shaped locket. And engraved, it said 'I will forever love you, Mione' inside was a picture of them both the year before.

"I love it!" Hermione exclaimed. Then said, "And I love you."

He stared at her for a moment then he kissed her. And she kissed him back.

By the end of the day, the entire school knew. Basically because everyone saw them holding hands and giving eachother little pecks on the lips.

"I always knew you two would be together." Seamus said as he passed them that night.

"How did everyone know?" Hermione asked.

"Because you two were always arguing and the way you two looked and still look at eachother." Seamus explained.

"Come on, Ron we better get t.o the Head dorms." Hermione said then suddenly trouble rounded the corner.

"Well, it must be true then!" Malfoy spat. "Weasel finally got himself a girl. Too bad it's that mudblood, Granger."

"I'd shut it if I were you, Malfoy." Ron started.

"Oh, I'm so scared! The Weasel is trying t.o scare me!"

At that moment Ron snapped. He punched Malfoy right in the ribs.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed. "We better go." Hermione said as she noticed Malfoy getting up.

Ron noticed this too and sped off, holding Hermione in his arms, literally.

"Ron! Put me down!" She screamed as he said the password t.o their dorm.

"Ok, you're down." He said as he placed her on their couch.

"RON! I can't believe you did that!"

"I'm sorry. I'll turn myself into McGonagall."

"No, Ron. That was sweet of you t.o hit him, for me."

He smiled and so did she the two suddenly indulged in a romantic kiss you only see in the movies.


	7. Studying and A First Time For Everything

Prologue

It had been five months and the two were still goin' strong! So, Ron and Hermione decided now would be the time t/o show their love t/o eachother….on their five month anniversery.

Chapter 7

"So, Ron, when are you and Hermione going t/o take the next step?"

"Seamus! I've told you a hundred times….what me and Hermione do is our business….not yours! So, bugger off!" Ron yelled as Seamus ran away.

"Seriously, Ron, when?" Harry asked.

"Harry!"

"Sorry,mate. Just wondering. I mean you and Hermione have known eachother for seven years. Loved each other for seven years. And been together as a couple for five months…. You both have waited long enough."  
"I know that. I just want it t/o be a surprise….in my dorm room."

&&&&

"Hermione, are you?"

"Am I what, Gin?"

"Are you and my brother going t/o finally do it?"

"Ginny!"

"Well, Harry and I have been back together since my sixth year and we've done it plenty of times. Did I tell you that Harry can give you multiple-"

"Ginny Weasley!"  
"Sorry. But seriously though, for seven years and five months you both have been waiting….for eachother."

"I know but….I think he's got something up his sleeve….he's been acting very strangely."

&&&&

"Hey, Mione."

"Yes?" Hermione answered turning around not looking up from her book and almost falling down the stairs.

"Mione, I was wondering if you wanted t/o hang out in my dorm room tonight….just t/o talk and stuff. We don't need t/o study right yet. One night not studying won't kill you, will it?"

"Ron! First off, yes I'd like t/o hang out in your dorm tonight but we are going t/o study at least and hour!"

"Oh, alright. But that's only because I love you."

"And I love you….now let's get t/o that dorm room then shall we?"

"Wait a second….you didn't answer my other question!"

"What is it,Ronald?"

"If one night of not studying would kill you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "Let's go, Ron."

&&&&

Hermione was sitting at one end of the bed and Ron on the other when he said,"Mione! We've been studying for ages! It's Friday!"

"Ronald," Hermione said not looking up, "You know how I am. And I-"

But Hermione couldn't finish. Ron had captured her lips with his. As the kiss got more deeper and hungry Hermione started t/o unbutton Ron's shirt, vice versa with Ron. When both weren't fully clothed he started t/o lie Hermione back and her muscles tightened. He asked if she was afraid and she shook her head bravely.He hasn't had much experience, but his finger found the right place. He probed deeply and she shivered.Her body tensed but he was gentle like he promised he'd be.

He looked deeply within her eyes and told her to trust him. His cool smile relaxed her and she opened wider to give him more room for an easy entrance. Hermione began to plead and beg him to hurry, but he slowly took his time, wanting to cause her as little pain as possible. As Ron pressed closer, going deeper, she felt the tissue give way, pain surging throughout her body and she felt the slight trickle of blood as he continued. He looked at her concerned and asked her if it's too painful.

Her eyes were filled with tears but she shook her head and nodded for him to go on. He began going in and out with not much skill but she was now too numb to feel him within her. After a few moments, she started t/o match his rhythm. Hours later, she felt him burst within her and he pulled out of her, as she lay panting, he looked at her and smiled warmly. He soon interuppted the silence and told her, "Merlin, Mione you are more beautiful than ever before."

"Shut up, Ronald, and go to sleep." Merhione said as the two drifted t/o sleep.

&&&&&

I have t/o say the graphic part about the um.. "stuff" isn't fully from me. I found something like that on myspace and wrote what I thought was neccasary.


	8. Pregnant?

Chapter 8

Hermione Granger layed on her boyfriend's bed of six months staring at the ceiling.

"Mione it's no big deal…"

"No, Ron it's….well, we can't have a home coming because plans didn't go very well so now it's the end of the year ball."

"Yeah, so?"

"Ron….it's in two weeks….so is Graduation. Hold on I feel sick!"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked as Hermione ran into the bathroom.

When Hermione finally reappeared from the bathroom, she announced, "Ron I think I could be pregnant also."

"What? But we only did it once in the past month or so."

"I know but….we can't be sure until…."

"We have t/o see Madam Prompfrey don't we?"

Hermione just nodded.

"Ok, then we will, Mione, don't worry. We'll finish our plans for the end of the year ball and if you are pregnant then I'll stand by you one hundred percent of the way."

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione yelled as she hugged him.

&&&&

"Why hello dears what seems t/o be the problem?" Madam Prompfrey asked.

"Well, Madam Prompfrey, I think I might be….pregnant."

"Well, then, let me ask you a few questions."

"Ok."

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

"A month exactly."

"Have you been feeling sick in the mornings and tired all day?"

"Yes."

"Have you missed your period?"

"Yes, I've been waiting for two months."

"And who did you have sexual intercourse with?"

"Ronald Weasley." Hermione said motioning next t/o her towards Ron.

"Well, then Ms. Granger, you are indeed pregnant. I'll need t/o notify Professor Dumbledore and each of your parents." Madam Prompfrey said as she summoned them.

&&&&&

I know short but I had nothing else t/o think of quite yet. R&R.


	9. Alerting Mum and Dad

Previously in 'These Dreams'

"_Why hello dears what seems t/o be the problem?" Madam Pompfrey asked._

"_Well, Madam Pompfrey, I think I might be…. pregnant."_

"_Well, then, let me ask you a few questions."_

"_Ok."_

"_When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"_

"_A month exactly."_

"_Have you been feeling sick in the mornings and tired all day?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Have you missed your period?"_

"_Yes, I've been waiting for two months."_

"_And who did you have sexual intercourse with?"_

"_Ronald Weasley." Hermione said motioning next t/o her towards Ron._

"_Well, then Ms. Granger, you are indeed pregnant. I'll need t/o notify Professor Dumbledore and each of your parents." Madam Pompfrey said as she summoned them._

Onward to Chapter 9!

"Wait. You have to do what?" Hermione asked.

"I have to notify your parents. And Mr. Weasley's as well."

"No, you can't!" Hermione screamed.

"I can. And I must."

"Please, Madame Pompfrey, please don't."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger, but, I have to."

"No…." Hermione whimpered as Madame Pompfrey walked to her quarters.

"Hermione, what was that about?" Ron asked with caring eyes.

"I…. my parents…. they'll never look at me the same. They'll hate me." She choked out as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"No, that won't, love."

"Yes, they…. hiccup will."

"No, they won't. Who could hate such a beautiful woman like you?"

"Draco."

"True, but, he's an ass. An evil, vile, disease-carrying ass."

"Language, Ronald." Hermione scolded as she let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry love. All will be good."

"No, Ron, it won't they'll hate me." Hermione said so serious, that her eyes were piercing with fear.

"How do you know?" Ron asked, softly.

"Trust me, I know." Hermione cried. _'It breaks my heart every time I see her cry… Oh, Gods…' _Ron thought to himself.

"Shh… Mione. Don't… oh come here." Ron said as he stepped closer to the mother of his child.

"You know I hate it when you cry." Ron continued. "And if your Mum and Dad don't like the idea of being Grandparents, then they'll just have to learn to deal with it. They'll be the biggest gits on earth if they decide to hate you, love. Don't worry." Ron spoke as she slowly calmed down and fell into a peaceful sleep in his arms.

"RONALD!"

&&&&

Dun Dun Dun! Haha, I know, I know… it's short! But, what can I say? It's late and I thought I should keep ya'll waiting for what happens. Promise it won't be so long though. Haha.


End file.
